


This is Not the End, But Merely a New Beginning

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a thousand years later and Merlin was still waiting....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not the End, But Merely a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Final scene fix it Gwen steps off a tour bus_ from [yaezaki](http://yaezaki.livejournal.com/).

Over a thousand years later and Merlin was still waiting. The old dragon had told him when Albion’s need was the greatest, he would return, but he did not specify when. And it was at times like these, when all around him there was terrorism, poverty, violence, financial crashes and racism that Merlin hoped that he would come. 

Yet every time he walked pass Arthur’s final resting place Avalon nothing happened – Arthur did not rise again, leaving him with nothing but disappointment. And loneliness too, for everyone that Merlin loved and cared about were gone. 

One day he woke up, the years getting to him more than usual -- it has been a long life for Merlin and he wondered what the point of it all was. But no matter how old he felt, how frustrated he was that a thousand years had passed and still no sign of Arthur, he still felt a sense of duty to take his routine walk by the lake. 

After all, that was the reason he was still alive wasn’t? It was his destiny after all? For Merlin was one side of the coin and Arthur was the other, the most vital part which without all of Albion would crumble. That isn’t to say that there were many times over the years that Merlin doubted this, but he always managed to overcome it. 

So off he set on his usual walk, expecting it to be like it was yesterday and the day after that and the many days preceding that day. 

Finally, Merlin reaches the spot where he set Arthur adrift in the boat many years ago. He stands still for a while; watching the doves and ducks in the lake, when suddenly something – or rather someone – emerges from the water and Merlin realizes this is it. This is the moment he has been waiting for. 

Dressed in his armor and red cloak, with Excalibur in his right hand, King Arthur walks upon the earth once again. The sun fully risen, with its light casting a beam over the water, like a halo around the King. Merlin’s old eyes blink a bit, like they are trying to process the amazing image in front of them. 

He finally reaches Merlin, his old friend. 

“Hello Merlin,” Arthur smiles wistfully at him, before bringing him into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you old friend,” Merlin tells him and then they hear a bus behind them. A Tour bus to be more precise. 

“Guinevere.” Merlin hears his friend say out loud in surprise, his mouth agape. Merlin turns around and sees a few metres ahead of them, a young woman who looks remarkably like Gwen. 

Arthur starts to run towards her, but Merlin holds him back. He explains to him that this must be Guinevere reincarnated and she may have no idea who he is. 

And in this moment Merlin knows that this is beginning of a new era. Hopefully a much more brighter and happier one than the last.


End file.
